1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures, and is more particularly concerned with a fishing lure which is adapted to have various accessory devices readily attached thereto and readily detached therefrom at the choice of the fisherman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been conventional in the prior art to provide fishing lures such as jigs and baits with various accessory devices such as weedguards. In the majority of these lures the weedguards are designed to be directly attached to "loose" single and treble hooks and not directly to the body of the lure. Other lures known in the art which have weedguards directly attached to their bodies are the lead head fishing jigs. Lead head jigs are available in any of many different weights, and may or may not have a weedguard attached directly into the body of the lure. With regard to those which are provided with a weedguard, the weedguard of choice comprises either a bundle of plastic fibers or a Y-shaped piece of plastic cast or glued into the lead head and extending outwardly to cover the point of the hook. The weedguard permits fishermen to safely fish the lure in weeds, brush, timber, rocks, etc. without the danger of constant hangups or snagging of the lure. Lures known in the art and presently available in the market have weedguards which are permanently attached to the lure. Such lures operate very well. However, there are conditions encountered sometimes where the presence of a weedguard is undesirable as it may interfere with the setting of the hook when a fish strikes. It is then necessary to cut off the weedguard. It is a fact that most of the lead head jigs manufactured and marketed today, particularly for bass fishermen, have a permanently attached weedguard. Because there are anglers who will never fish with a jig which has a weedguard, and because there are other fishermen who may want to fish at certain times without a weedguard, the weedguard is often cut off the lure, with no means of reattachment.
A unique spinnerbait fishing lure is presently being marketed that utilizes a removable weedless lead head jig in its configuration. The spinnerbait lure itself is a fairly weedless fishing lure and the hook does not need to be weedless. Therefore, many anglers cut off the weedguard from the spinnerbait lure because they believe it is unnecessary and that some fish may be lost because of interference that might be caused by the weedguard. Cutting the weedguard off the jig, however, defeats the full utilization of the spinnerbait product.